The Pounding In My Head
by Runwithscizzors
Summary: A psycho has taken over one of the Charmed girls mind. It is rated PG-13 for dark themes and future cussing. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue to Insanity

A/N: I know I know, what is this girl crazy (meaning me not the character)? Well yes that too. For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about I am referring to me posting a new story after I left my old story hanging for about 2 months. But I have actually had this story written for a while I just never uploaded. I promise that I will keep up more with my other story Caving In and I am just going to leave Broken Hearts for now(If you still don't know what I am talking about click on my name and you will see my stories). This story is a lot different than my other two, but I hope you enjoy it. I have two other chapters written but I won't post them till I get 5 reviews.  
  
Every breath I take feels like a thousand knives piercing my skin. If only they would. But I feel the pain without reaping the benefit of death. I clench my teeth together as another torturous scream rings out in my head. It is trying to get out. It is getting stronger and I'm losing control. This can't be life. I am dead and this is my unknowing Hell. I could do it, end it. No one would notice. Not for hours. A pathetic body lying in a pool of my crimson blood; and I would hold onto the last string of life just a little while longer. So they could see my last intake of breath. My hollow eyes and tormented screams would haunt them, sucking their innocence away. Blame. It is a funny thing. Often times it is taken when it should not be, and it is thrown to others when a person can't face the truth. It eats away at your very being till there is nothing left. I want them to feel guilt and pain that has never existed in the fluffy chambers of their minds. A hurt that no doctor can heal, a stinging that makes them scream out in their sleep and leaves the taste of acid mixed with blood in their mouth. Then, then, they will only know a fraction of what I endured. This one will be memorable. We will not just become some statistic some headline in last week's newspaper. This will be history. The death that ripped away their perfect shining sun and plunged them into the black abyss I exist in. No one is free from judgment. No one can escape.  
  
-Oh god, oh god, make it stop! It hurts so badly. Someone please get this psycho out of my head!  
  
A/N: Now go review, the voices in your head are telling you to. 


	2. Normalcy, Sporks, and Plaid Monsters

AN: Yes I know this is a very weird story. And it definitely gets weirder. This chapter isn't really as dark as the last one. It just has the thoughts of the character that is semi-possessed or whatever you want to call it. I have one more chapter that is already typed up and I will start writing a new one once I get some more reviews. And I promise to work on Caving In that one is just a little harder to write. Plus I am busy with school, before this I was writing out every vocabulary word I have for French 3 times then translating it not so fun with like 50 words. And thank you all who reviewed! Sorry about driving a few of you insane...er.  
  
I'm okay; I am okay. I'm back in control now. "Dinner!" Shit! That scared the hell out of me. I'm fine. Just go down and act normally. No one will notice a thing. But what if they do? How do I act anyways? What does normal mean? Normal for me certainly isn't psychotic voices in my head. At least I don't think it is. Depends on what normal means. Maybe I should look it up in a dictionary. Where is our dictionary? Do we even have one? We really should get one if we don't. What if I wanted to look up the word schlep, I wouldn't be able to. Not that schlepping and normalcy have anything to do with each other. Well I suppose they could since I don't know what either one means. But normal definitely isn't that voice. I have so lost it. "Are you coming?" Damn, I hope she hasn't been there long. Not that she could read my mind. Unless I was talking out loud.I don't think I was. Maybe. What if I have been rambling all this out loud? That could be really embarrassing. She would probably think I'm crazy, not that she'd be too far off. It doesn't look like she noticed. I shouldn't be surprised they never notice anything about me. Nope, I'm just a wall in the house. Actually being a wall in the house could be interesting. I would hear everyone's secrets and stuff. But I think it would get boring after a while. Poor walls. Just sit there all day, nothing to do, and nowhere to go. Sort of like me, maybe I really am a wall. I am really going to start being nicer to mine, stop kicking and stuff. Oh she is staring at me again. What did she ask? Backtrack. Walls...talking out loud..."are you coming"...normal...oops I passed it.  
  
"Yeah be right there." Right there. Yeah I can do that. Walk down, eat quickly, and leave. Simple. What could go wrong? A lot. Jeez I am so pessimistic, nothing will go wrong. Stick to the plan. Quickly eat a leaf while walking, or is it leaving down, eat walkers? Fuck. Okay I made it to the kitchen. I don't really remember how I got here but that doesn't matter. Why should it matter? I guess it would matter if I floated or something. That would be weird. Plus I would be sad because I wouldn't remember floating. Floating would probably be fun. Maybe I will float one day. I guess when I'm dead. Which could be sooner than I think. Whatever, they didn't notice. Do I usually sit here? What if I don't and I piss someone off. I don't think I could handle someone yelling at me right now. I wonder what it is about loud voices that bother people? Oh well, they haven't said anything so I guess it's ok. Oh good soup. Fork or spoon.hmmm. If I use a fork I don't get any of the soupy part, but if I use a spoon I can't catch the noodles. Damn I wish we had sporks. That is a fun word. I wonder why they chose spork and not foon. Foon could work too. I am eating with a spork; I am eating with a foon. I think I like spork better. People might think you were saying buffoon. Then things would get confusing. Getting side tracked again. Okay, my right hand seems to think fork. So we go with that. Wait, what the hell? I am not telling my arm to do that. "Aaaaaaa!" There is a fork sticking out of my finger. A fucking fork! Shit, that really hurts. Everyone is looking at me now. Staring. Like I am some polka dotted monster that appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't me! It was the insane person that has decided to inhabit my body. I have a feeling it isn't a polka dotted monster. Maybe plaid but definitely not polka dots. I can't tell them that though. Wow, that is a lot of blood. I wouldn't think so much blood could come out of such a small finger. It's kind of beautiful really. The way it cascades down my finger. It has this really snazzy design too. Like art. I would name it if only we had sporks. Then I'd sell it for lots and lots of money. Or maybe I'd give it away for free I guess it depends. Whoa, it is spurting out blood now...creepy. Damn, I just remembered, I don't like blood.  
  
AN: Now put your hand on the mouse move it till the little arrow is on the purple button labeled review.good, you are doing good.now push down on the top of your mouse to your left, if a box appeared your doing it right. Okay now use your fingers to push on the buttons on the keyboard to make words appear in the box! Hurrah! 80D ( happy face 


	3. National Life is Prefect Once More Day

A/N: Yay more from the head of a crazy person. I know most of you want caving in but since I've had this part typed up for a while I decided to post it. I swear I am working on the next chapter for Caving In and it's almost done so hopefully this weekend I will get it up. This is a pretty short chapter.  
  
Wolfchild: Wow I didn't know people still read that story or wanted more. Unfortunately I lost a huge chunk of the journal I write in which had that story in it. Maybe when I finish up Caving in I will check back in on it.  
  
Charmedwriter1: Yes I don't understand why they didn't name it foon either. I think I like spork better anyways. Rambling is always fun.  
  
Rorybabe: hehe, it's okay you don't have to make your replies long. It's kinda cool someone thought my craziness was deep. The voices in my head thank the voices in your head.  
  
And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! I know this story is confusing but that's kind of why I like it.  
  
Oh, what hit me? Okay vision is blurry. Good I can make out two faces. Phoebe, that one is Phoebe. And this is...Prue! "Prue oh my god! You're alive!" Prue is alive, ladidadidada. Oh glorious day! We should make this a holiday; National Prue is Back So Life is Perfect Once More Day. We will all drink lots and lots of coffee and work really hard and kick a demon's butt in honor of her. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course I am alive." Poor girl, she is in denial. I suppose I would be too if I died. Wait, I have died. A lot. I always came back right away though. I didn't take a long time like Prue. Or maybe I did. Maybe I am in denial too. Hmm. I don't think I'm in denial, but maybe I am in denial about being in denial. Oh look my finger is better. Leo must have healed it. I should reward him later, wink wink. Aw he isn't here, damn. Probably those stupid elders again. They are always so bossy and eldery. "Where is Leo?" Ugh, now Phoebe is giving me a funny look. "You know. Leo my husband, the father of my child, the love of my life?" "What are you talking about?" "Oh and Paige too. Has she met Prue?" "Honey I think you hit your head too hard when you fainted. I don't know anyone by those names." Either Phoebe became a really good actress or something is seriously. And I doubt she became a good actress. I remember this one time she was in a play at school. She was the scarecrow and she kept tripping over herself and talking about needing a brain. What nonsense is that? Der, you need a brain to live. Maybe they have been playing with permanent markers. I heard those can kill brain cells. "Do you guys have any permanent markers?" "You are acting weird enough as it is, I am so not giving you any markers." Not markers...Hello! I will take spells gone wrong for 200 Alex! Duh. Oh I should've thought of that. You did. No, you did. I am you. Let's not get technical. I am just saying. Shut up Vanna! I already explained to you I am you not Vanna unless you changed your name, besides she is on Wheel of Fortune. And what is Alex on? Jeopardy jeez, get to know your game shows. Now that I've stopped arguing with myself, what was I thinking? Spells. Oh right. "Did you guys cast a spell?" "Spell? What is wrong with you! First you scream for no reason and pass out. Then you act surprised to see Prue alive. Now your babbling about imaginary people and spells?" "Can I come in?" Who is that voice? "I guess so.Dan."  
  
A/N: Now click on the happy little review button and review! Or I might sick Dan on you! Eep. 


End file.
